Dear Mr Nobody
by my black crimson rose
Summary: Things have been going great with Axel and Roxas's secret relationship. But, after the 2 and a half mark rolls by both can't help but want to show their relationship. ON HOLD/EDITING!
1. Summary

**Dear Mr. Nobody**

Summary:

Things have been going great with Axel and Roxas's secret relationship. But, after the 2 and a half mark rolls by both can't help but want to show their relationship.

Axel: The school's freak of nature, and artist, wants their relationship to be known and doesn't give a fuck about the low lives who hate them for it. But, he won't do anything without Roxas's O.K.

Roxas: The youngest Stife (= popular). He wants to be himself, all skinny jean wearing, tight shirt loving, tattoos of himself. But, he's not as strong as Axel, and he takes comments to heart.

Will Roxas give the 'O.K' or will someone find out first? And what!? Hayner's pregnate?!?!


	2. Intro 1 Meeting Roxas Strife

**Dear Mr. Nobody**

Intro: Meeting Roxas Strife

I've always wanted to just be myself, but with the people that I hang around with now… I can't do that. –Wait, how rude of me! My name is Roxas Strife, I'm 17, 5'4, have golden blond hair (note: Spiky) and sky blue eyes. I like to listen to heavy metal, scream and punk. I like to play DDR and Gears of War (1 and 2) … I know 'WTF?!' I LOVE Sea salt ice cream, and cinnamon (I blame him). I like the colours black, white, blue and… red.

In school I put on my mask and is forced to become the fake me. Sora (my older twin brother) dragged me into his group of friends when mine left me (Hayner moved away and Pence and Olette started dating). So for awhile they were all that I had. His preppy friends consist of Riku, Kairi, Namine (the only sane one), Tidus, Slephie, Rikku, Yuna (Paine is going to different school), and some other minor characters who I can't remember the names of.

But what I have yet to tell you about is 'him'. Axel Figara, he's Kairi's older brother (the middle child of their family- Reno's the eldest). He was spiky ruby red hair and venom green eyes (that remind me of a cat). He's 6'4 and (very) skinny. Always smelling of burnt… something (ya, ya, ya- "Creep!" But, I can't help it! It smells… good! –I know, SHOCKER!), doesn't surprise me though – he's a pyro after all! It's his second year of 12th grade, he stayed back to earn more credits. He has a tiny group of friends (most of them are in collage or already working with a collage degree under their belt) that stayed back with him. (Demyx, Zexion, Marluxia, and Larxene. Oh ya, he also tastes of cinnamon!

Now that I've told you of my secret, lets tell you how I know so much about him! Well… We've been dating for two months now, and no one (but Reno, his friends, and my cat) knows.

We started dating August 13th. It happened at a party, after he blew up the barbeque (it was EPIC). It was the strangest night of my life! From him blowing the thing (by thing I mean the barbeque) sky high to me waking up cuddled up to him on his friend's bar. And (I can happily say) I remember every little detail of that night. And, I knew what I was getting into when I kissed him to when I said 'yes'.

_XxX_

M.B.C.R says: How did you like part 1 of the Intro? Tell me what you think! :3

**Coming up next!**

"_I've been madly in love with Roxas Strife ever since Junior High (Middle School), back when I has only 6 feet tall. His hair, eyes, face, body –ass, his whole fucking __being__ drives me MAD!"_

**Axel's love (Intro part 2)**

M.B.C.R says: I'm up to chapter 4 ( I have chapter 3 completed, now I have to type it all out). So… ya.


	3. Intro 2 Axel's Love

**Dear Mr. Nobody**

_Axel's Love_

I've been madly in love with Roxas Strife ever since Junior High (middle school), back when I was only 6 feet tall. His hair, eyes, face, body - ass- his whole fucking being drives me MAD! I remember talking to him for the first time; it was after I punched some loser in my class for pushing him around. Roxy is a year younger than I, but even now he looks much younger- it's cute. Well anyways back to when we first meet/talked!

He dusted himself off before he said, "I could have done that myself" with that... voice- I can't describe it, for there are no words for it! And what did I do? Well I rolled my eyes and said,

"All right darling- whatever you say." Adding a wink after it, just for the hell of it. The 'darling' was over kill! I knew I screwed up fucking big. I, the grade 8 that I was, was hitting on a 5 foot grade 7 who just had the shit kicked out of him. Oh did I tell you that I was known as the freak, cutter, Goth kid, or whatever that fuck I was... wait forgot one! 'Faggot', faggot was the name I got called the most.

I really don't give a fuck though; heterosexual son of a bitches- I can kill 'em all! (I kid- not all of them are evil little fuck tards. I really need to stop swearing...)

Well anyways back to life story! In grade ten I found out that I, Axel Figara, was fucked! My chances with him (Roxas Strife) were thrown out the window. His older brother was Cloud, F-ing, Strife! Cloud didn't- doesn't like my older brother, Reno, and yours truly (Me)! And if it couldn't get worst, add the whole student body and teachers hate me and some/most of my friends.

Then when I thought all hope was lost, him and his blond friend kick a grade 10's ass and got a detention. And seeing as I get daily detentions, I was joining them. And seeing as I'm such a nice guy I'll let you go into my memories of that fine day to see what happened!

Flashback

I walked into the detention room (room number 106); dressed in black skinny's, mesh/fishnet shirt and blood red t-shirt that reads 'go F--- yourself' and black combat boots with awesome red laces.

"Hello Victoria, how many dreams have you crushed today?" I asked the teacher. Yes I'm on a first name basis with Ms. Evans (Victoria).

"Hello Mr. Figara, and 5 today- and still counting." Ms. Evans smiled at me from behind her book- not even looking at me.

"How's Shadow, heard she got into that art school that she was telling me about." I questioned. Shadow's her daughter, same age as I am, she's fucking awesome- we party together (she's 'one of the group/us'). Waist length black hair, ruby red eyes- real spit fire.

"Shadow's having the time of her life. Oh yes, she told me to tell you to call her and also she misses all of you." She smiled, finally looking up from her book. Now Ms. Evans wasn't like Shadow with her looks (other than the curves galore), she has dark brown hair and black eyes. "Now Axel Figara, sit your skinny ass down or I'll throw a dictionary at your head- again." She grinned darkly- now that look reminded me of Shadow, which is never a good thing!

"Ya, ya -on my way." I blew the drama/detention teacher a raspberry; then sat in my normal seat at the very back. Now this was the greatest times to check out any new faces in the detention room- there where quite a few. I smirked, _"Looks like I'm not the only one in here today."_ I thought, my eyes stopped at the spiky blond head of hair a few seats in front of me. _"Holy flying monkey shit! It's him!"_ I thought, surprised.

There he was, sitting two seats in front of me- texting on his cell phone. I rolled my eyes at the small boy. _"High school kids and their cell phones... even in detention they can't get enough of them."_ I thought, smirking. I grabbed my bag from its spot on the floor; I then searched the contents in till I found my handy dandy notebook, ripping out a page then throwing the stuff back into the bag and onto the floor (so all I had left was a piece of paper and a pen).

"**Roxas! Was a pleasure seeing you again! I haven't spoken to since middle school."** I wrote on the paper, folding it up quickly and then chucking it at his head. It bounced off his golden locks; moments later he turned around and glared at me. I threw him a shit eating grin and pointed to the note on the desk behind him near his hand. His glare melted to a look that was confused. "Just read it." I mouthed before turning my head to the window- watching the birds fly by.

My thoughts were broken by a paper ball hitting my hand. _"He can't fold worth shit."_ I thought, opening it up.

"**How the fuck do you know who I am? Are you some stalker or something... (insert name here)?!"**

I huffed, drumming my fingers as I wrote. **"As if, '****darling****'. The names Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized"** I threw it back at him. Don't ask me why I wrote/spelled my name out for him... it's on paper- I know, it's just a habit! Well anyways, he didn't look at me this time- he only took the note. Damn, I wanted him to look at me. He passed it back moments later.

"**Axel Figara? Reno's younger brother?!"** I read, sighed and thought _"Mother fucker, his brother must have said some nasty shit about me."_

Victoria (Ms. Evans) gave me a warning look when she saw the balled up paper/note in my hand. "Axel Figara, you might be one of the only students in my class that I can stand, but you're really starting to piss me off with having detentions every day!" she glared at me.

I grinned, "Hey! Talk to my teachers- it's not my fault that they 'love' me." I rolled my eyes. Love! Ha!

My science teacher hates my guts! Mr. Ryan used to live beside me when I was in grade 8, and I was pissed one night (after my father saw my report card and punched my face in), Mrs. Ryan was a science teacher in my middle school and she was the reason I hate the shit kick outta me. So, I jumped my fence (the one between my yard and hers) and landed into their yard and lit their flower garden, backyard, and everything in it on fire. (I just love being a pyromaniac)

Well that story didn't have a happily ever after; I went to juvi for about a month or so (got out early on good behaviour) then had to do a shit load of community shit- that was the worst of it. Well back to the present (or the past for me).

Ms. Evans smiled at me, "I bet they do." Sarcasm... it seems to run in the family. She then went back to her overly large book.

I broke out into a 'shit eating grin' (I have no idea why they call it that... guess I'll never know), _"I still have the paper my dear drama teacher!"_ I thought, scribbling **"Here, we should take this to our cells. 659-7883."** I threw it at him moments later. He seemed surprised to get it back after my 'little chat' with Ms. Victoria Evans. But, none the less my cell phone vibrated from my pocket shortly after. I grinned, _"Score! I got his number!"_ I thought smugly.

"**Do you give your number out to everyone or am I just special?"** the text message read.

"**Firstly, you're not everyone. And secondly, you are special."** I sent it before I could chicken out and delete it. My grin only grew when he turned to give me a puzzled look, my reply was a wink.

End of flashback

That's how I got my little blond's number. As well as my story about why Mr and Mrs. Ryan grew to hate me so fucking much. And you learned about my juvi record which will be another story for later times.

Now! Let's get back to my little Roxy!

When he moved up to grade ten, I was able to persuade him into skipping with me. Those times where awesome; just him, myself and my guitar. And Roxy and I only spent more and more time together after that, from him sneaking out of his very large and rich looking house, to us skipping classes. All we did was hang out, have fun, and enjoy each other's company (as cheesy as that sounds).

He told me that I was the second person to only see his true self (aww), Hayner was the first- hey they've been best bunds since diapers. Oh yes, –seeing as we're on the topic of Hayner- Hayner was forced against his will to move and change schools.

Back to what I was saying before though (I keep getting side tracked), Roxy told me that I was the second person to only see his true self, not even his twin brother knew about most of the shit he liked. Example to this: Roxas likes to listen to heavy metal, scream, and punk. He's always wanted to know how to play the guitar, he wanted to get his lip pieced, liked wearing skinny jeans and tight shirts. His favourite holiday was Halloween (I hugged him when he said that), he HATES Sora's friends and is gay! (yay!!)

I even got dirt on Cloud and Sora- which is freaking AWESOME! Cloud's dirty little secret is that when Leon (Cloud's boyfriend, which I didn't know that they where dating in till Roxas told me) has to leave... not only does Cloud go all 'emo' but he hates being/sleeping alone so he sleeps with a pink bunny named Mr. Smochy!!

Sora likes to cross dress, has pink and purple jammies that he ALWAYS has to sleep in, and has a HUGE crush on his best friend, Riku.

Cloud and Mr. Somchy, Ha! Poor little Leon has to fight for his boyfriend's attention against a pink stuffed bunny! If that's not funny, then I donno what is!

Well I'm done here, let's get to the story at hand. I'm Axel Figara, that's A-X-E-L F-I-G-A-R-A, and I'll see you later.

**Done with Intro!**

**M.B.C.R says: finally! I found time to type this out! Yay!! On to chapter 1, then 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 and then once I finish chapter 9 I'll type it out too. It's going to be awhile to get this up- Mother cancelled the internet for awhile (in till we get more money and what not). Well in till then you won't be seeing this- so in till you do, I don't have internet. (cries)**

**So I found a way to post- I'm saving in on my usb port and uploading in at my dad's. xP **

**I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
